quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
John FitzGilbert, Marshal of England (c.1105 - 1165)
Biography '''John FitzGilbert, Marshal of England''' was born in about 1105 to Gilbert Unknown ( - ), Royal Serjeant and Marshal to King Henry I of England, Duke of Normandy (c.1068 - 1135) and died in 1165. John was also Royal Marshal to King Henry I of England. When King Henry died, he swore loyalty to King Stephen of England (1092/96 - 1154) and was granted the Castles of Marlborough and Ludgershall in Wiltshire, England. He fought in the 12th century civil war on the side of Empress Matilda (c.1102 - 1167). Lineage Gilbert, Royal Sergeant and Marshal to Henry I of England ( - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) John FitzGilbert, Marshal of England (c.1105 - 1165) m. Aline Pipard ( - ) Sir William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke, Regent of England (1146/47 - 1219) m. Lady Isabel de Clare, suo jure 4th Countess of Pembroke and Striguil (1172 - 1220) Lady Isabel Marshal (1200 - 1240) m. Gilbert de Clare, 4th Earl of Hertford (1180 - 1230) Richard de Clare, 6th Earl of Gloucester (1222 - 1262) m. Lady Maud de Lacy (1223 - 1287/10) Thomas de Clare, 1st Lord of Thomond, 1st Lord of Inchiquin (1245 - 1287) m. Lady Julian FitzGerald, Lady of Thomond, Lady of Inchiquin and Youghal (c.1263 - 1300) Margaret de Clare (1276 - 1327) m. Robert de Clifford, 1st Baron Clifford (1274 - 1314) Idoine de Clifford ( - ) m. Henry de Percy, 9th Baron Percy (1299 - 1352) Maud Percy ( - 1379) m. John de Neville, 3rd Baron Neville de Raby (c.1337 - 1388) Ralph Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c.1364 - 1425) m. Lady Joan Beaufort (c.1379 - 1440) Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury, KG, PC m. Lady Alice Montacute, 5h Countess of Salisbury (1407 - 1462) Lady Alice Neville, Baroness Fitzhugh of Ravensworth (c.1430 - c.1503) m. Henry FitzHugh, 5th Baron FitzHugh (1429 - 1472) Alice FiztHugh (c.1448 - 1516) m. Sir John de Fiennes (c.1449 - 1483) Sir Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KG (1472 - 1534) m. Anne Bourchier, Baroness Dacre (1470 - 1571) Hon. Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) m. Richard Loudenoys ( - ) Mary Loudenoys ( - ) m. Thomas Harlakenden (1511 - ) Roger Harlekenden (1535 - 1603) m. Elizabeth Hardres (c. 1541 - 1602) Richard Harlekenden (1568 - 1631) m. Margaret Hubbart (1577 - 1634) Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) m. Gov. Col. John Haynes, Esq. (1594 - 1654) Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688) m. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1709) Mahitable Wyllys (1660 - 1698) m. Rev. Daniel Russell (1642 - 1680) Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730) m. Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) m. Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) m. Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Chevalier Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet =